


Acting like a fool

by HeavyHeartstrings



Series: Sharp [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flirting, Humour, Light Romance, M/M, Pre time skip, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Sylvain and Felix have another spar. This time it's a little unorthodox though.





	Acting like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> One of you guys requested a sequel, so here it is. Hope you enjoy ♥

Sylvain is sitting outside in the gardens with a girl who has nothing interesting about her except for a cute face when he catches sight of something moving quickly in his peripheral. His eyes follow it on instinct and the redhead quickly recognizes it to be Felix, marching with a stiffness in his posture and a very prominent scowl etched onto his face. The younger student’s gaze is locked in front of him as if he has blinders on, stalking across the gardens quickly and disappearing again before Sylvain can really register it.

His attention is now completely diverted from the girl talking to him, staring at the spot where Felix walked towards. He can hazard a guess that the navy-haired student is off to the training grounds considering it’s in the direction he headed, but he wonders what has got Felix so worked up.

He blinks as the girl says his name, turning back to her and offering a sheepish smile. “Ah, my apologies. I just remembered I have somewhere to be,” Sylvain declares. He knows it’s incredibly rude and the girl takes it as such, her eyebrows drawing down at him as he stands up suddenly. To top it off, Sylvain doesn’t even wait to hear her say anything in response to his weak lie, immediately taking off in the direction that Felix went towards.

He sees the younger student slipping passed the doors to the training grounds as he rounds a corner and Sylvain pauses a moment, smiling to himself in his correct assumption. Of course he knew Felix would come to the training grounds if he’s angry; it’s his natural way to cool down.

Still, Sylvain has to wonder what has gotten him so worked up. Sure, Felix has a quick temper, but right now he looks like he’s about to cut a clear path of anyone in his way. As Sylvain runs up to the doors and enters quietly, he already sees Felix slashing ferociously at a training dummy while a couple of students nearby observe apprehensively. Sylvain strolls up to a pillar, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his shoulder against it while he watches Felix hack away at the dummy. He can hear small grunts and growls coming from the younger student and Sylvain cocks his head to the side a little when he thinks he hears his name amidst the grumbling.

Still, he remains silent even though he would have normally spoken up by now, feeling a little cautious like the other students around. Sure, Sylvain is concerned for him, but he also knows when to not approach Felix and this is very clearly one of those times. So, Sylvain keenly observes the navy-haired student and within minutes, Felix has the dummy starting to break from his attacks. At one point the navy-haired student grips his training sword with both hands and slices at the dummy horizontally and Sylvain actually winces at the alarming crack that resounds throughout the training grounds, watching the makeshift head go flying off and land on the ground nearby with a thud. One of the nearby students lets out a startled shriek and the few students scatter out of the training grounds quickly.

Felix finally pauses after all of this, still standing in his offensive stance and holding his training sword tightly in front of him. He pants heavily; regaining his breath and staying still like that for a few moments. Then it’s like the tension is finally emptied from his stance and Felix stands up straight, taking a moment to run his hand over his forehead. He turns around and sees Sylvain immediately, freezing up and staring at the redhead with an unreadable expression.

It doesn’t give Sylvain a good gut feeling, but he pushes himself from the pillar and steps towards Felix. He thinks the navy-haired teen tenses up again and he looks like he’s _bristling_ at him for Goddess’ sake-

He stops. “How many of those have you broken this year?” The redhead asks with a small upward curl of his mouth, trying to test the waters.

Felix hits him back with an icy tidal wave, his face scrunching up. “What are you doing here? Obviously not training like you should be,” he bites out. The navy-haired student turns around and walks over to the dummy head, picking it up.

“I had a feeling you needed a friend is all,” Sylvain responds back with the same lightness in his voice as previously.

Felix doesn’t look at him as he responds. “You felt wrong.” He responds flatly.

The redhead’s smile falls a little and he lets his arms fall to the side. “I saw you storming across the gardens looking mad. Did something happen?” He asks a little more seriously.

This seems to catch Felix’s attention and he spares a quick glance to the redhead after dropping the head next to the remains of the dummy. His eyes fall to the side and it looks like he’s weighing up saying something, but then Felix just shakes his head. He’s clearly not going to budge on this right now, but that’s okay. Sylvain knows it’s not the truth, but also doesn’t pry; instead he walks over to the rack of training weapons and picks up a lance, examining it quickly before turning back to Felix.

“Alright, then I’ll be your fill-in training partner. Just promise not to do to me what you did to him?” Sylvain asks, nodding towards the dummy and winking at Felix.

The navy-haired student stares at him with a hard gaze, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. “I don’t need another partner.” He mumbles, turning to stare at the other training dummies.

Sylvain steps closer, giving Felix an overly dramatic look of hurt. “You were just saying I should be training!” He protests, trying to get the student’s attention again.

“I didn’t say with me!” The younger student barks back with something lashing in his tone. It takes Sylvain by surprise and he blinks with wide eyes at Felix, before swallowing and looking to the side. A silence falls between them, one that feels a little uncomfortable to Sylvain; he doesn’t like it.

“Come on, you’re not actually going to turn down a challenge from me, right?” Sylvain asks, trying one more time, dropping the teasing from his tone in his resolve.

Felix says nothing at first, then releases a sigh, finally looks at the redhead and shakes his head, raising his sword towards Sylvain slowly.

“Shut up and fight,” Felix bites out before lunging towards him.

Sylvain doesn’t respond, instead blocking the training sword that is swung towards him in a moment’s haste. He’s not really surprised that Felix comes at him with such strength even after witnessing the destruction of the dummy. If anything, that was just a warm up and now the younger student has the upper hand on Sylvain. He knows he’s going to have to play his cards right to be a worthy opponent, so the redhead starts calculating his moves while he focuses on dodging and blocking Felix’s attacks.

The navy-haired student seems to get annoyed with the defensive tactics he’s playing rather quickly. He pulls back from Sylvain, taking a moment to observe the redhead while he takes a few cautious steps. Sylvain focuses on his footwork, watching Felix lunge left and raises his lance to parry the oncoming attack. At the last second, Sylvain pulls back completely, dodging to the side and watching Felix stumble forward as his balance is thrown off. The redhead grins, jabbing forward and watching the head of the lance catch Felix’s sword near his grip. The blade fumbles from the navy-haired student’s hands and to the ground. Sylvain pulls back to swipe again, but Felix dodges the swing and backs up a few paces, holding his arms out in front of himself defensively.

“You wanna just call this round?” Sylvain asks. “It doesn’t feel fair fighting you without a weapon.”

“In real battles, you can’t just _call_ it,” Felix responds, narrowing his eyes challengingly. “Don’t worry about me.”

The redhead sighs drastically, but advances again with a swing of his lance. Felix moves quick on his feet, staying on the defensive for a few moments, turning his body out of the way of a vertical slice with a spin. He gets closer to Sylvain, who is a little surprised by the sudden change in pace but if Felix is to stand a chance, he’ll have to get close enough to strike a hit.

Sylvain doesn’t want to give him that chance and so he rotates his arm sharply, swinging the training lance towards Felix horizontally. What he doesn’t expect, is Felix to bring his one of his forearms up to attempt to block the blow.

As soon as the lance his Felix’s arm, Sylvain’s mouth falls open and he goes still, his grip slacking immediately. Sure, it’s just wood but he didn’t exactly hold back and Sylvain knows the bluntness of the impact could still bruise him badly. “Felix-“ he starts.

But the navy-haired teen takes him by surprise again, shifting his weight and then pulling his free arm back to punch Sylvain in the stomach. Hard. Hard enough that Sylvain stumbles back, his grip loosening on the lance as he wheezes to catch his breath. Felix wastes no time, gripping the lance tightly and ripping it from him to rid the redhead of his weapon. His attempt is successful and Felix chucks the lance behind him without a care, stalking towards Sylvain who has just regained his balance and stares at him apprehensively.

“So we’re fighting like _that_, huh?” Sylvain asks, still feeling a dull throb in his stomach. That felt completely uncalled for.

Felix’s gaze gets a little thrown-off for a second, then Sylvain sees a bit of a flush creeping into his skin. Whether it’s from the exertion or the comment he isn’t sure, but it piques his curiosity either way.

The younger student advances first again, throwing a quick punch that is side-stepped and Sylvain grunts loudly as he throws himself at Felix roughly, wrapping his arms around him tightly and toppling the navy-haired teen to the ground. It’s a rough and unpleasant fall for the both of them, Sylvain grunting as his shoulder flares up in bursting pain. Immediately after hitting the ground, Felix begins resisting against him and struggling to throw Sylvain off. The redhead stays strong though, holding Felix down and beginning to work an pining him.

Then he hears a low sound come from Felix and Sylvain is surprised by the automatic flicker of desire that sparks inside him upon hearing it. Seconds later, the navy-haired student’s thighs are wrapped tightly around his abdomen and they squeeze as his hands grip at Sylvain’s collar. The brushing of their bodies seems to only seems to repeat the reaction inside of Sylvain, and it’s stronger this time. The redhead almost inhales breathily, instead shutting his eyes tightly and telling himself to focus.

Felix gives an extra hard heave against him and actually knocks Sylvain off balance, rolling them so he’s on top of the redhead now. He growls lowly as he tries to pry Sylvain’s hands from his wrists and the older student knows it’s becoming a losing battle and he has to come up with something quick if he’s going to win.

A sudden idea crosses his mind as Felix frees one of his hands, still grappling with Sylvain to release the other.

“Careful Felix, if you pin me down again I’ll get all hot and bothered like last time!” He says quickly.

A quick fragment of shock carries across Felix’s face, his grip falling loose and Sylvain takes the opportunity to dig his heels into the ground and thrust his hips up to throw Felix off of him. The younger student topples off with a gasp of surprise and Sylvain pins him down quick, pushing his forearm against the navy-haired teen’s throat.

“I didn’t think that would work,” Sylvain pants out atop of Felix, trying to regain his breath.

Felix keeps his jaw clenched, looking away from him even though Sylvain is above him. “You’re despicable.”

The side of Sylvain’s mouth curls up. “So, you yield?” He asks, unable to prevent the slight taunt in his tone.

Felix’s eyes trail back to him and simply stay focused on Sylvain for a couple of seconds. The redhead is a little curious as to what he’s thinking, but Felix doesn’t keep him waiting much longer. In a quick raise of his head, he angles his head to the side a little and brushes his lips against Sylvain’s.

As soon as the contact occurs, Sylvain’s mind seems to stop working. He knows that Felix just kissed him- or wait did he really? Is he in a dream? There’s no way _Felix is kissing him-_

It’s over quicker than it happens and Sylvain feels a shiver spark itself down his spine. This time, he can’t help a small gasp, especially when Felix looks at him with half-lidded eyes after that hold something Sylvain can’t quite read in them.

“No.” Felix says plainly.

Sylvain blinks. Blinks again and Felix has him turned over, lying on his stomach in the ground with one of his arms twisted behind his back and face in the dirt.

_What just happened?_

Sylvain lies there, giving a weak moan of defeat and looks up when he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. Standing nearby with her arms crossed in front of her and an unimpressed expression on her face, Byleth stares at the two of them in silence.

“Hey Professor, you’re looking lovely as ever.” Sylvain says, trying to save face as much as possible. It’s a bit of a challenge considering he's flushing bright red and his current position on the ground with Felix’s knee digging into his back.

“I was on my way to talk to you about something actually Sylvain.” She explains with a rather emotionless tone, then her gaze switches to Felix. A second later, the grip on Sylvain is released and Felix practically jumps away from him as if Sylvain is on fire.

The redhead sits up and looks at him for a moment, before standing and starting to brush the dirt off of himself. “Wow, just me? I’m honoured,” he gushes with a wink.

“But now I’m thinking,” Byleth starts, crossing her arms. “I’ll let Felix explain it to you.” She says, her tone falling flat.

“What?” Felix bites out immediately, face reddening.

“You heard me.” Byleth says sternly. “You can also both write me an essay on proper training etiquette and have it finished for tomorrow.” She explains, dropping her arms and starting to turn away after.

“Huh?” Sylvain asks, blinking confused eyes at the retreating Professor and back to Felix, who looks even more flushed. “Felix, what’s the Professor talking about?”

Felix brings a hand up to cover his face for a moment and sighs.

“And _Felix,_” Byleth calls back to then again. Both students look at her as she stands by the doors. “I said to keep that behaviour in private.”

Sylvain’s mouth drops in realization and Felix looks like he’s ready for the ground to swallow him up at any moment now.

* * *

_A little while earlier…_

“Felix, a word please.” Byleth says to him as he’s finishing up his chores in the stable.

He quirks an eyebrow at her but nods, placing the empty fodder tray down and giving her his attention. “I’m listening.”

“One of the students came to me a few days ago, expressing a…concern.” She starts.

Felix simply stares at her, waiting for the Professor to continue and not having any idea as to where this could be going.

“It’s about you,” she says. Felix feels his mouth curling downward, even more so when she continues. “And Sylvain actually.”

“What is it?” He asks a little impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. He can’t recall anything that would have caused someone to rat on them behind his back.

Byleth stares at him for a couple of seconds before continuing. “They said that you two were behaving rather inappropriately in the training grounds a couple days ago.”

Felix’s eyebrows are narrowed in skepticism, still feeling rather lost. “Inappropriately? We were sparring,” he explains plainly.

“They said you had Sylvain pinned down and straddled for sometime.” Byleth continues.

That seems to hit a nerve within him, and Felix feels defensiveness leaking from his voice as he replies. “Our weapons were gone at that point in the fight; I was pining him down to win.” He huffs out.

She nods a moment and says nothing, so Felix assumes that’s the end of it and crouches down to pick up the feeding bin and begins walking away.

“They also said you two were discussing how you enjoy pining him to the ground.” She calls to him.

Felix drops the tray with a clutter to the ground and whips around, feeling his face flushing rose red.

“_That was him_!” He denies in a pitch higher than normal. When Byleth raises an eyebrow at him, Felix clenches his fists and tries not to growl lowly at her oddly blank expression.

“Whatever, this is stupid.” He mutters quietly, picking up the bin and beginning to walk away again.

She calls to him once again to his dismay. “Keep that behaviour in private!”

“_That behaviour_ doesn’t exist!”

Or so, he thought it didn't.


End file.
